On My Own
by chordlovingleek
Summary: Blaine has been crushing on Sam for a while, and while Tina might know no one else does. What happens when word gets out? Will the besties never speak again? Or will one of them discover something about themselves that they never had before. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first full story that is not a one shot. I am going to try to update as frequently as possible. And I will also try and follow the current Glee as much as I can. Thank you so much for reading. Please review and/or private message me about it.**

Ch1

I wake up from a sleep I have not yet finished to find the most beautiful creature staring at me, Sam Evans. The blonde haired Adonis is staring at me from the other side of my bed, studying me with his beautiful green eyes. He sees my eyes open and his huge mouth opens into a wide toothy grin. He doesn't say anything, which is weird; he just leans over and kisses me.

I melt into the kiss and pretty soon it's a full on make out session, our tongues battling for dominance in our mouths, our bodies grinding into each other, and our hands all over each other. He is running his hand through my curly hair, because I haven't gelled it down yet. Then he breaks away and dawns a Cheshire cat like grin as he slowly kisses down my slightly hairy body. Then finally after playing with my nipples for some time and paying attention to each one of my abs, he reaches the waistband of my briefs. At this point I'm sporting a huge bulge so it's not leaving much to the imagination.

He looks up at me expectantly, making a perfect puppy dog face; it helps to have a huge mouth. I nod slowly as he starts to pull down my briefs; I lift my ass off the bed so he can get them all down, and then I'm naked. My 9 inch cock is blocking my view of him, for he is admiring it. Then the hottest creature ever created takes his hand and slowly starts to stroke my throbbing organ.

His hand is perfect. It is not too smooth and not too rough. It must be from all the guitar. Fuck, he is good at this. As I close my eyes, I feel a sudden wet warmth around my entire dick. I quickly open my eyes to see the hottest site I have ever seen, Sam Evans deep throating my dick, without even warming up or warning. Pretty soon he starts bobbing and them licking and bobbing, still going all the way down. Then he starts humming and I can't take it anymore. I am literally seconds away from cumming, when an alarm goes off.

Sam disappears, and the alarm clock beside my bed is going off. It was a dream: A sex dream about my best friend! I really have to stop. He's with Brittany and he's very happy in his heterosexual relationship, because HE IS STRAIGHT. Get it through your unglelled head.

I slowly get up and trudge to my bathroom. I turn on my shower to a very cold setting to get rid of my morning wood the hard way, because I don't want to finish it thinking of Sam. After my shower I get out and get dressed in a black button down shirt, a neon yellow bowtie, suspenders, and grey jeans. Then I gel my hair, getting every damn curl straightened.

I trudge down to the kitchen where my mom is making breakfast.

"Hey mom." I moan.

"Hey sweetie I made pancakes." My mom says perkily, sometimes I wish I could be a morning person like her.

"Thanks." I reply as I sit down and start to dig in.

"Anything exciting happening at school today?" My mom asks, as she does every morning.

"No, just a usual day. Class, glee, student council, you know all of that." I say with my mouth full.

"Oh ok then dear have a good day, I have to get going." My mom says as she starts gathering her stuff to go to her job as a secretary to the top attorney in town.

"Bye mom, love you." I say as I finish my pancakes and start to get my things gathered.

"Love you too sweetie." My mom says as she goes into the garage. I hear her car leave as I put on my shoes and go to my own car.

I get in and start heading to school praying that I won't do anything embarrassing in front of my best friend today.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad people seem to like it so far. Yes the chapter will be short, though I'll try to upload a few at a time most times. Thanks again for reading. Don't be afraid to review or pm me about it**

Ch2

I get to school and of course Sam is right there. He sees me as I get out of my car and approaches me. His blonde hair is shining in the sun. He is wearing an extremely tight white t-shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt and jeans. God dammit, he's sexy; even his walk.

"Hey Blaine." Sam says as he comes to me in his heavenly husky voice.

"Hey Sam." I reply getting my bag out of the car.

"So did you like the Sadie Hawkins Dance last weekend?" Sam asked tilting his head. He always does that cute little thing when he asks a question. NO! Snap out of it, he is fucking straight.

"Ya, it was pretty fun. It was a lot better than the last one I went to." I say with a small laugh.

"Well I'm glad." Sam says as he puts his arm around my back and starts making me head toward the school. "I'm so happy this one could be better."

"Almost anything could be better than that Sam." I say turning to look at him.

"True, but I'm just glad you had a good time." He says, turning away. Did I just catch him blushing? No, he couldn't have been blushing, just wishful thinking.

"Thanks." I say as we reach our lockers.

"What are you doing after school today?" Sam asks, looking at me over the locker doors.

"Nothing really. I will probably do homework and maybe watch some T.V. Why?" I say looking up at him

"Well I need some help with some work and I want to hang out." Sam says going back to his locker.

"Oh ok." I say calmly, though on the inside I'm freaking out although we have done this many times before. "So can you come to my house tonight?"

"Perfect." Sam says smiling. "Shit, it's almost time for class. I got to class, see you later Blaine." Sam says running down the hall.

"Bye." I say weakly, blushing slightly.

"Morning Blaine." Tina says as she comes bouncing up. She is wearing a purple dress with a thin gold belt.

"Morning Tina. I like the outfit." I say admiring it.

"Aw, thanks Blaine." She says blushing. "I had a lot of fun at the dance."

"Ya, so did I. You were an amazing dance partner." I say closing my locker.

"Why thank you. Though you dance circles around me." She says as we start heading down the hall together.

"Thanks. Do you know where glee is taking place today?" I ask. Ever since we lost sectionals we've been like nomads going from room to room.

"One of the locker rooms." Tina replies.

"Great. There is nothing better than taking in a breath that stinks of sweat and several other bodily fluids."

"Gross Blaine." Tina says lightly hitting my arm as we laugh.

"You know it's true." I say as we enter the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I never thought I'd get so many views, WOW. Ok so so far this has been a blast to write, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Feel free to tell me your thoughts or suggestions in a review or pm.**

I went until lunch before seeing Sam again. I don't think I could have taken anymore. Although almost anything will do instead of Tina's ever so subtle flirting, but I guess this is for the best if I want to stay his friend. After lunch I don't see him until Glee.

We are in the boy's locker room. You would think I would love it right, wrong! It stinks, yes the musk of man is attractive, but mixed with shit and piss and some cum, and it smells horrible. So having to be in a room doing an activity that requires a lot of breathing is torture. But I put the thought aside as I enter, as usual I'm the first one here, and sit on the end of one of the first two benches in the room. I knew Tina would sit next to me, so it saved me from having to sit next to Sam. As expected Tina plops down next to me, the second one in the room. Everyone else slowly piles in and there is nowhere near me where Sam can sit, especially if he wants to sit next to Brittany.

He comes in sexy as ever, with Brittany in tow. The two are laughing about something probably only they would understand. It makes sense why their together, they get each other. The outside world might consider them stupid or slightly delusional or just childish, but they live in their own little world, together. So only they get each other sometimes. I get Sam almost always, but some things are just too out there.

Sam looks at me and smiles and starts to walk toward me till he sees no empty seats around me. He pouts at me and I shrug. He nods seeing Tina and sits with Brittany near the other end of the bench. Finn walks in and starts the lesson. I'm happy Finn is subbing for Mister Schue. It makes for a slightly familiar atmosphere then having a complete stranger teach.

"Ok guys, the lesson this week is…. hidden feelings." FUCK, Why.

"What does that even mean?" Ryder asks. Ryder is a pretty cute, straight jock. He is dyslexic with brown surfer hair. He is wearing his t-shirt and jeans.

"It means you have to sing a song about something you're keeping hidden. You don't have to explain it, just sing a song about something you're afraid to tell anyone." He says with a smile.

"What if you have nothing to hide?" Kitty asks from the back. Kitty is a bitch, head bitch of the cheerios actually. She is pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and perfect body she actually looks like a little Quinn Febray; except somehow she's more of a bitch.

"Then sing about a feeling you have." Finn said confused.

"Whatever." Kitty says as she started to text, clearly out of the conversation.

"Why are we doing this lesson?" Brittany asks.

"Because I've been watching you guys lately and you all seem to be hiding quite a bit from each other. Even if this lesson won't get everything out there, at least you might get an idea of some of the things going on with each other." Finn said, clearly looking happy with himself because he could come up with it. "Ok guys I expect to see at least 2 songs tomorrow, so get to it."

Why does the universe hate me? The only real thing I have to hide is my feelings for Sam. Now I have to find a song that says that, but without him noticing. As I'm considering what song to sing, Tina starts to talk to me but I block her out.

"You know Blaine? Blaine? Blaine are you listening?" Tina asks.

"Sorry I spaced out, what were you saying?"

"I said I basically did this assignment last week when I asked you to the dance. So now I don't know what to sing. I mean I could sing about you again, but that would be awkward and everyone already knows and…"

"You seriously mean to tell me you have nothing else to hide?" I say rising my eyebrows.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam says as he approaches. He sits down behind me now that Jake has moved.

"What to sing." I say.

"Well I have an idea of what I'm going to sing." He says happily.

"Oh really what is it?" Tina asks.

"You'll have to see." He says as he winks at me. Wait did he wink at me? What could that mean? Ok Blaine calm down. "You guys need any help?"

"I don't know about Blaine but I have nothing to hide and I'm really happy for the most part, so I'm not sure what to sing about." Tina says.

"What about being happy?" I say, wishing it could be that simple for me.

"That's a great idea; I'm going to go check out songs. Bye guys." She says running off.

"So..." Sam says as he comes closer on the bench to me. "You need help?"

"NO, sorry, no Sam I'm fine thanks." I say flustered.

"I'm guessing because Tina left were not having student council today?" Sam asks smirking.

"Yea, I guess so; I'll text everyone to let them know." I say as I send a group message to all the members.

"So I guess we will just go to your place after school." Sam says.

"I guess so."

"Want to go now, we can leave early and there's really nothing else to do here." Sam says.

"What about Brittany?" I ask.

"She's already off."

"Oh, ok then let's go." I say, freaking out inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for reading it so far. I hope everyone likes it. I'm trying to keep it hott but realistic as I can. I'm sorry if some of the things that happen are cliche or corny. Whatever you think don't forget to review or pm me about it. Thanks, happy reading**

We headed to my house in our cars. When we reached the house we got our bags and brought them in. We went up the stairs to my room and got our homework out. After about an hour or so of helping Sam, and finishing my own homework, we were done.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked the blonde hunk lying on my bed.

"Sure." He said stretching back and putting his hands behind his head. This movement made his shirt ride up a bit, revealing a hint of his magnificent rock hard abs. I looked away flushed and started to look through my movie drawer for a movie we both like, which wasn't hard.

"How about Avatar?" I ask already knowing his answer.

"Yes!" He says excitedly.

I put the movie in and sit on the chair at my desk when he pats the spot next to him. How cute can this guy be? I sigh and climb on the bed next to him, far enough away so as not to seem creepy.

We start watching the movie, and 2 hours into it I'm starting to feel tired. I slowly start to lie down when I feel hands wrapped around me. It's Sam's! He lifts me up and lays my head on his chest. I utter a silent thank you as I drift off to sleep.

_I'm in my bedroom with Sam. He is walking toward me sexually and tearing off his shirt. Revealing his perfect abs. He then stops besides my bed and drops his pants, leaving him in his underwear. He is perfect as far as I can tell. I can see a bulge in his briefs that indicates that he is in no way small._

_He slowly climbs onto the bed and crawls toward my body clad only in my tight briefs that provide no relief from the bulge I'm sporting. He comes to me and kisses me and I kiss him back. We get intense, moaning into the kiss when he breaks away. He starts to palm my bulge as he sucks on my neck. _

_When he feels I'm super close he backs away and starts to shed his underwear. It's just passing his light pubic hair and is about to reveal his dick when… _

I open my eyes to find I'm still lying on Sam who is eyeing me weirdly. The movie is almost over, but Sam is not looking at it. He is looking at something lower on my body. I look down and notice my no so subtle bulge and instantly sit up bringing my knees to my chest.

"Hahaha, dude its fine, we have all been there." Sam says laughing at my reaction.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep and the dream just happened, you can't control it, and I'm sorry." I say flustered.

"Dude its fine. So who was it?" Sam asks raising his eyebrows.

"Who was what?" I ask confused, letting my legs go as my erection is now gone.

"The person in your dream." Sam says bluntly.

Shit, shit, shit. What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him I just had a sex dream about him, well my second sex dream about him…. That day. Um, think of something, someone, come on.

"Kurt." I say, mentally slapping myself. "I was dreaming of something we had done when we were together."

"Oh." He says with a slight frown. "I thought you were over him?"

"I am, but he was my last real sexual interaction and sometimes I just think about it. I mean it's been a while, and I am sharing much too much with you." I say blushing.

"Nah dude its fine. I used to dream of Quinn even though we never did get far, and she broke my heart. The fact that she had done something with me helped me, you know…" Sam said looking away.

"Oh ok." I said trying not to get another erection from thinking of Sam jacking off.

"Yea, it's normal dude." Sam said lying back.

"I'm hungry want to go to breadsticks?"

"At ten at night?" Sam replied nonchalantly.

"It's already ten, why aren't you home?" I asked shocked I had slept so long.

"I told my parents I'm spending the night, and you were kinda sleeping on me. Plus, Avatar was playing." He said with a goofy grin.

"Oh ok." I said nervous he was spending the night.

I looked at my phone and saw I got a text from my mom-_Honey I'm running sooo behind. I might not make it home. I'm sorry honey._

Dang it, I hate how much work she has to do sometimes.

The movie ended and I started to look for pajamas when I realized Sam had nothing to sleep in, which of course was fine with me, but I'm not so sure about him.

"Sam what are you planning on sleeping in?" I asked as I got out my grey sweat pants.

"My briefs." Sam said.

"Oh."I said flustered.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked sincerely.

"Nope, do not mind at all." I said as I pulled off my shirt and pants that I was currently wearing and put on my sweat pants. I turned and I thought I saw Sam looking at me, but look away, But that couldn't be. He got out of his clothes until he was just in his briefs. He really was perfect.

"So is it okay if I sleep with you?" He asked kind of shyly.

My heart stopped beating for a second. "Yea, of course." I said as we got into the bed. I shut off my lamp and turned off the T.V. and turned and looked at Sam, who was looking at me.

"Goodnight Blaine." Sam said turning around the other way.

"Goodnight Sam." I replied still looking at him.

"I love you." WAIT WHAT. Did he just say he loved me? I was about to ask when I heard his breathing go soft and even and he fell asleep. He must have just been really tired and did not know what he was saying.

"I love you too Sam." I murmured quietly as I slid off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so glad, so many people like it. I really like this story and I cant wait to see where it goes. I appreciate every follow and favorite. Please feel free to review or pm me about it.**

I woke up to and started to panic. There was a weight covering me. It took me a couple moments to realize it was Sam, cuddling me. I guess this happened when we fell asleep. I also noticed my erection from yet another dream starring the person currently cuddling me to death. It was when I was thinking of this when I feel something digging into my ass. I reach back to see what it was and grab ahold of….. SAM'S DICK! His very long and very hard dick is digging into my ass.

When I grabbed it Sam moaned, and it had to be the sexiest thing I had ever heard. It was kind of melodic in a carnal sexual way. I still hadn't forgotten what he told me last night. The only thing is I don't know how to ask him about it. I slowly remove my hand and try to think of a way to extract myself from Sam, because as much as I would love to just stay like this, if he awoke and I was awake and not doing anything about him cuddling me, with an erect dick would be weird.

I try to remove Sam's arm from around me, but the movement wakens him. I slowly turn my head to see his sparkling green eyes blink open.

"Hey Blaine." He says sleepily after just looking at me for a second. He looks down and notices his erection and quickly scrambles away to the opposite side of the bed. He looks like a frightened dog, and I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny." He asks confused.

"Nothing, it's just that this exact thing happened last night to me." He ponders this then starts laughing too.

"I guess you are right." Sam says, plastering a huge smile on his face.

"So who was your's about?" I ask not really wanting to know, but trying to react the right way.

"No one in particular." Sam says with a weird look on his face.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, don't worry about it." He says.

"Well we don't have school today, so what do you want to do." I ask hoping he was planning on staying.

"We could watch some more movies, I really don't want to get up." He says putting his hands behind his head. This action shows just how toned his arms are and I cant help but look at them.

"Enjoying the view?" Sam asks smiling.

"No, sorry just spaced out. I'm sorry." I say flustered that he caught me.

"Actually do you mind if I go to the bathroom, I need to take care of…. Some things." He says looking lower down his body. I follow his gaze and see a huge bulge in the sheets.

"Yea of course, you know where the bathroom is." I say, my erection getting harder thinking that Sam was about to masturbate in my house.

He goes through the door to the bathroom and I hear the lock click. I try to distract myself, and I am doing a pretty good job, until I hear Sam moan. He moans really loud and long. The sounds draw me toward the door. He keeps moaning, and I hear his breath get quicker and the sound of his hand moving up and down his long cock, I presume his dick leaked precum because it sounds wet.

I can't take it anymore, I am too hard. I slip my hand in my briefs and start to stroke my own dick. I'm already close and if the shortness of his breath and the volume of his moans, Sam is too. I hear him practically scream, which I guess means he just came, and I cum too.

I start to panic; I can't have Sam knowing what I just did. So I hastily grab some tissues and clean myself off, then I hop back in bed and turn on the T.V. when Sam walks out.

"Sorry about that." Sam says, smiling a sweet smile.

"It's fine, I mean, we all have to take care of those things." I say smiling back but not looking directly at him.

"Well I see your problems also taken care of." He says smirking.

"Yea."I say blushing.

"Ok so now that we got that out of the way, what movie do you want to watch?" Sam asks.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry this is so short, I am waiting for the episode tomorrow, but i wanted to get some stuff out of the way before hand, I promise by around Saturday there should be much more**

We are watching Captain America, and I can't help thinking how much hotter Sam is than Chris Evans. I keep stealing glances at him, even if he does catch me a few times.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I like watching your reactions to the movie." He seems content with the answer, and it's not fully a lie. But the real reason I am still looking at him is he has yet to put on a shirt, and has only put on a pair of loose sweat pants.

I keep thinking of what he said last night. I mull it over in head and I think he just meant either friendly or he was basically asleep and just said it. I decide not to ask him, as long as I have the will power.

I also can't help thinking of what I did earlier. I masturbated to the sounds my STRAIGHT best friend was making while he was doing the same thing in the other room. I am a filthy pervert. I really should just not hang out with him or any straight boy any more. Just forget boys all together. Become asexual.

"mmmm" Sam groans as he stretches.

Yea, that's not going to happen.

"Sam?"

"Yea."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok." He says lifting those beautiful eyebrows, his green eyes sparkling in interest.

"Last night before you went to bed, you…. You told me you loved me." Ok now it's out there, actually I don't think I should have told him. What have I done?

"Well I do love you man… your one of my best friends." He says kind of awkwardly.

"Oh, ok."

Well I guess that clears that up. Now that I know exactly how he feels I know there's no chance in hell of us ever getting together. I mean I never thought there really were, but still.

"I love you Blaine."

"I…I love you too Sam."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is basically Blaine's view of Naked, but the dialogue might be different because I don't have an exact script. Thank you so much for the kind reviews **

The next Monday we are back in school and they announce that Sam and I have saved the club and are going to regionals.

"So now we have to raise money to get us there." Finn finished.

"A Men of McKinley calendar." Tina excitedly announced as she ran up.

"Excuse me?"

"We have the hottest group of guys we have ever had, so why not make a calendar to show them off. Since there are six guys, not counting Unique,"

"Halleluiah"

"each guy will get 2 months. Blaine" She said eyeing me, "you could be December and be like a sexy Santa. You will look so hot." She said blushing.

"That's a great idea Tina." Finn said saving me from further embarrassment. "You can be in charge." Never mind.

After Glee Sam and I were supposed to hang out when he got called into the principal's office with Brittany. I tried texting, calling, and facebooking him but he wouldn't answer.

I couldn't stop thinking of how good Sam would look shirtless, maybe pants less in a calendar, on my wall. I would no longer need porn; I'd just stare at my calendar and jack off. Maybe I won't hate this shoot so much after all.

The next day, Tina and I were discussing wardrobe when Sam walked through the door, in only short shorts. The sway he was walking and the light was shining on his luxurious abs and muscles looked like something out of one of my wet dreams.

"Sam what are you wearing?" I said turning a bit toward my locker to hide my growing erection.

"What?" He said with a strangely hardened look.

"Well it looks like your advertising the calendar." Tina said eyeing my man, well my man in my dreams.

"Yea, and Blaine you better come to my seminar later." He said walking away, as he did his ass drew my eyes like magnets.

"What seminar?" I love Sam, but I'm sure he couldn't teach a seminar.

"It's for all the Glee guys, to get in shape for the calendar." He said turning the corner.

I fell against my locker and heaved a huge sigh. Tina started laughing and dragged me to class.

At Sam's seminar I could barely concentrate, not because I was working out surrounded by the hottest guys ever, but because my crush was teaching the class. With every exercise he did, his muscles stretched and flexed perfectly.

"Ok, now we are going to do thrusts." Sam said after doing fifty pushups more than all of us.

"Excuse me?"

"Like this." He said laying on his back and thrusting into the air. OMG. I wanted to die, or have looser pants. But what I really wanted was to be on the other end of those thrusts. To have his huge dick thrusted into my ass over and over again, with his body looking as perfect as it does now, but naked and sweaty and perfect.

After exercising he decided to teach us about how to groom ourselves to look better. This included tips on manscaping, which I will probably not continue, I prefer some hair on my chest. And also stuffing, which I know from personal experience he doesn't need, unless he's a grower. Shit. That would be hot. To turn him on so much that you can actually see his dick slowly growing from something small to a huge rockhard sex machine because of you. HMMMM.

Ok, I need some cold water to shove into my pants. I am about to leave when he leads us to the showers, where the girls are waiting with spraytan guns.

"NO." I say walking away.

"Why not." Sam says, his eyes showing no emotion.

"Because, I like my skin tone and see no reason to change it."

"Come on." He says putting his naked arm on my naked shoulder. "Its temporary."

"Ok fine." I say trying so hard not to lean into the touch.

The next day in Glee we do a really hot song, but I can barely remember the words, because I'm focusing on Sam the entire time. The way he moves his body is so hot. But I keep feeling like he is being distant.

After Glee is the photo-shoot. We go into the Men's Locker Room and set up and start shooting. When Sam goes up we have to take a break and he throws a fit. For a second I thought he might have taken up steroids, but I realized he would never do that. So I ran after him.

I found him doing more weights, which is all he does now, I haven't see him after school or in the hall since he went to the principal's office because he is constantly working out, even skipping classes to do so.

"You can do it. UGH. Keep it up. Ugh" He grunts.

"Sam stop lifting." I say approaching him.

"No can do." He says continuing and he starts to grunt again, and it's becoming really hard to get him to stop with those sounds, but I have to.

"Sam STOP IT NOW." I yell taking away the surprisingly heavy weight and putting it on a bench.

"Blaine you don't understand." He says turning away.

"What?"

"You walk into a room and your perfect and smart and a singer with a voice to die for. I walk into a room and all people see is my body and they only laugh at my impressions because of it. I scored the lowest SAT score in the history of this school. I only have my body left, so if you'll excuse me I have to continue." He finishes getting up and starting to lift again, with tears in his eyes.

I can't believe this. Sam is one of the best people I know, I must do something to fix this.

"See yea Sam." I say leaving.

"Yea, UGH, see ya later." He says grunting. I leave knowing my dreams will be filled with those hot sexual sounds.

When I get home I run into my bedroom and lock my door. I take off all my clothes, and my already half-hard dick is just waiting to be pleasured, I hop onto the bed and pull out my phone. I look at all my pictures of Sam as I stroke my 7 inch cock.

"Ugh Sam." I moan as I imagine his huge mouth devouring my cock. Then I imagine that he gets up and starts to finger his perfect ass for me. I'm already really close and this puts me over the edge. I cum all over myself, squirting out strings and strings hitting all the way up to the top of my nose.

Theoretically if Sam and I ever did get together how would I last long enough to do anything when just seeing him shirtless makes me leak a bit. I have to stop this so I can figure out a way to help Sam.

The next day at school I go to Mrs. Pillsbury, and I ask her to have a meeting with me and Sam about how he could get into college. When the time comes, I can tell Sam is confused.

"Sam here sit down." She says cheerily. She reminds me of a Disney character, but not Bambi, I don't know where Kurt got that.

"Why am I here, and why is he here?" He asks coming in.

"I asked her to meet with us so we can help you."

"What?" He asks.

"Well here are some colleges that do not require any SAT score and acknowledege that test scores are not everything." She says handing him a stack of papers.

"Well I still wouldn't be able to afford it." Sam says taking them from her and studying them.

"Yes you would, here are a bunch of scholarships." She says setting down more papers. "All you have to do is write an essay about what you've accomplished." She says smiling

"Ok." Sam says leaving. "Thank you."

"That went well." She says to me.

"Yep." I said even though I know it didn't, I know because Sam doesn't think highly of himself so he won't realize all that he has accomplished.

That nigh I send an email to all our friends to send in videos about Sam and how he has influenced them and what he has accomplished. They all send in great videos, I edit it and get it ready to show Sam tomorrow.

At school the next day I find Sam staring off into space. I walk up to him with the essay requirements page and an empty piece of white paper laying in front of him.

"Hey Sam, hows the essay going?" I ask.

"I can't think of anything." He says putting his head in his hands.

"Well let me help." I say pulling out my laptop.

He looks up and I play the video. After it's over I shut the laptop and look at Sam and he has tears in his eyes, this is the first time I have ever seen him cry so it startles me for a second. And the way he is looking at me, it reminds me how Tina looks at me. But that can't be.

He gets up and hugs me, tight. And he won't let go of me, he is crying and I see his eyes fill with emotion again. He brings his face close to mine, as if he is about to kiss me.

"Thank you." He breathes. Then he seems to get startled and lets go of me.

"Any time." I say dreamily. "I'll send you the video; now get working on your essay." I say leaving.

Later that day we finish the photo-shoot, and sadly Sam doesn't go shirtless. So I'll have to revert back to regular pictures and porn for jack off material. He doesn't go to the gym as much and he starts to hang out with me and other people again.

I head home after the long week and collapse onto my bed when I get a text from Sam-**Hey thanks so much for helping me, I want to do something for you now.**

**You don't have to.**-I reply.

**Just be ready to go to dinner in an hour I have an exciting evening planned.**

**Cant wait.**- I say not knowing what to think. I can't wait, a possibly romantic evening with Sam. I get ready and wait for Sam to pull up.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to update, I have been super busy. But I am now so YAY! Remember to review or pm if you like or have suggestions or anything like that.**

Sam's car pulled up and he got out wearing a nice polo shirt and khakis. He came to the door and was about to ring the bell when I rushed out.

"Looks like someone is excited." He said.

"Yep, so what are we doing exactly?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said grinning.

"Ok." I said excitedly as he led me down to his car and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"No problem dude." He said as he closed the door and got in on the other side.

After about 5 minutes of small talk we pulled up in front of Breadsticks. OMG is he planning on having dinner with me here? Like the most romantic place in Lima.

"This is stop one." He says getting out.

I follow suit and we walk in. He leads me to a booth near the center of the restaurant and I can't help but feel flattered that he isn't ashamed of being seen with me.

"I really want to thank you for doing that for me Blaine it meant a lot." Sam says blushing.

"You don't have to thank me Sam, your my best friend, I'd do anything for you." I say looking down.

"Is something wrong? Come on Blaine talk to me." Sam says lifting my head, and it takes all I have not to kiss him. He is looking at me with those huge emerald puppy dog eyes that I could get lost in and….. I can't think this way.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking about stuff sorry." I say.

"Ok." He says content.

We chat about the new superhero movies coming out as we order and eat. I can't help but think how easy this would be if we were together. This is basically a date and we are both so comfortable around each other it wouldn't be so hard.

I'm surprised I can even concentrate on what he is saying, though, because I can't help but stare at his face the whole time.

After dinner we get back into his car.

"Now for stop two." He says driving away.

"And what exactly is stop two?" I ask.

"It's a surprise, but I am almost certain you will like it." He says happily.

"Um Sam, is Brittany ok with all this?" I ask suddenly remembering he is in a heterosexual relationship with a girl.

"She was all for it." He says smiling.

"Ok, just making sure."

About thirty minutes later we arrive at what appears to be a large theatre in a large town outside Lima. I was so wrapped up in Sam I didn't even realize we had left.

"We are here." He says getting out.

"Ok." I say following him.

We go into the surprisingly nice theatre, and Sam is at the reserved tickets booth.

"Ok thank you." Sam says taking the tickets and shoves them in my face grinning.

"What are those for?" I ask innocently.

"You and me, we are seeing Phantom here tonight." He says with a huge smile.

"Seriously?" I ask, because Phantom is like one of my favorite musicals, but I have never been able to actually see it in person.

"Yep." He says leading me into the theatre.

He got us tickets to two of the best seats in the house. We have to rush in because the show is about to start, and when it does, not even thoughts of Sam could distract me from the magnificence of the show. At intermission we get some food and go back. Sam seems to be enjoying it also.

"Have you seen Phantom before?" I ask.

"Never even heard the music. But this is amazing. I mean I can't decide if he is like the hero or the villain. And he would be like an awesome Batman figure. But if he is a villain, than wow." He says smiling.

"I think he is meant to be the villain, but a sympathetic one." I say almost laughing at Sam's comparison.

The show continues, and sadly ends. Afterwards Sam drives me home.

"Thanks Sam this was absolutely amazing." I say blushing.

"It's the least I can do, after what you did for me." He says.

"I'll see you Monday." I say leaving.

"See you then." He says driving away.

I dreamily go to my room and lean against the door sighing. That had been amazing, but now I realize it also made me realize how good of a boyfriend he would be and all that I am missing out on, because he is straight.

Well, I'm done and tired and need to go bed I think as I plod onto my bed.

**I know this was much more tame than my other chapters, but I wanted this date to be sweet and not so much hot, my next chapter should be out later today, and will be based on Diva, and it will be on how I thought it should have went, while keeping with my current storyline. I'm not sure if it will contain any sexy times, but it will contain a couple of pivotal moments for Sam and Blaine's relationship. Thank you everyone for reading, it truly means a lot. And please review or pm because I love everyone's thoughts. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, Thanks for all the kind words, the pms and reviews, they all mean soo much. Now some background about this next chapter. The new episode Diva just came out, and while I loved it, some parts, particularly the total abandoning of Blaine's crush angers me. So here is Diva, from Blaine's perspective and how I think it should have went. Also, and it pains me to do this because I could do a lot with it, since the performance of Diva was a dream sequence I am not including it. **

"Alright this week's theme is Diva." Finn says excitedly.

"According to the online urban dictionary, a Diva is a fierce often temperamental singer who comes correct. She is not a trick-ass ho and she does not sweat da haterz." Mrs. Pillsbury says.

"So the guys are all screwed." Jake groans.

"Guys can be Divas too." I point out.

"Yes they can." Mrs. Pillsbury agrees. "I myself have been considered quite a diva at many local restaurants because I know what I want and I am not afraid to send a dish back." She says as she starts to go into a story detailing one of these times.

"Well you guys better give up." Wade says, underneath Mrs. Pillsbury. "Cause there is only two ways to spell Unique and one of them is D-I-V-A, Diva. Ok Shantae I stay and it will be brought, dished out and served and mopped up by the time YOU," He says pointing to Tina, "even pick out a wig. Looking at you clocking that sucks."

"I have more Diva in my little finger than you have in your whole angry inch Wade Unique." Tina retaliates.

"Tina you kinda have been talking some ridiculous trash for months unchallenged and that stops now." Marley surprisingly says.

"Use that finger, use that snap." Mrs. Pillsbury says as she keeps talking.

"Listen guys can be divas." I say angry that the others don't agree.

"You guys I'm going to win Diva week. And you know how I know?" Brittany asks. "Because I'm a Diva." She says leaning back.

"And that is how I made the manager cry at The Cheesecake Factory, by being a diva." Mrs. Pillsbury finishes.

I start sneezing and leave to run to the bathroom. I know I'm getting a cold and don't need to expose anyone else to it. I come back and stay for the remainder of Glee then leave going home to rest and hopefully get better from this ridiculous cold.

The next day I am standing in front of my locker, miserable as this cold has gotten worse overnight when Tina approaches me.

"Here I put together a little cold buster kit for you." She says handing me a small box.

"Cool." I say, a little freaked out. "How did you know?"

"Your nose was red." Oh she has been staring at me. She then proceeds to give me instructions for her cod buster kit.

"Thanks Tina." I say. "This is going to have me feeling better in no time, but I can't take the nighttime cold medicine because it makes me sleepy and woozy, which is something I can't afford to be right now, not with Diva week in full swing." And it's true especially this week I can't be off my game, even if that means avoiding Sam. "I want to prove that men can be divas too, which is why I'm performing Freddy Mercury to get the boys to show some diva attitude."

"Blaine you find new ways to inspire me every day." She says somewhat creepily.

"Aw thanks Tina," I say going to the bathroom to get changed for my song in Glee.

My song went amazing. And throughout the song, I couldn't stop looking at Sam no matter how I tried to avoid it. The weird thing was, he was looking right back at me, and would smile whenever our eyes met.

After my song, I went and got changed, and came back to find Finn and Mrs. Pillsbury about to make a big announcement.

"They say that true divas aren't really mortal." Finn says. I have never heard that one but I am intrigued but it. "They are more like the Loch Ness Monster, or Sméagol." He says. I see Sam nod, and I can totally tell he is loving that comparison.

"Divas walk and they talk and they breathe brilliance." Mrs. Pillsbury continues. "So here to demonstrate that elusive brilliance is a very special guest diva."

"Raven Simone." Brittany interjects hopefully.

"All the way from Louisville give it up for Santana Lopez." Finn says as Santana bounds into the room followed by a bunch of cheerleaders.

While Santana is preforming I can't help but think how much trouble this could cause for Sam. He and Brittany are now, sadly, in a very comfortable relationship, but you can tell Brittany still has feelings for Santana. And of course Santana has feelings for her. So this cannot be good at all.

I look at Sam and he isn't reacting hormonally like the other boys to this provocative display. He is glaring at Santana, but occasionally looks at Brittany worriedly.

After the song Brittany gets up and goes to Santana.

"Santana," she squeaks, "that was simply the greatest moment in show business history. But how come you didn't tell me you were coming in town." She says looking hurt. You can tell she still cares about her by the way she said it, and looking at Sam, you can tell he is worried.

"Well I think the better question is why you didn't tell me you were dating Sam." Santana says. I am shocked, as I believe most of the people here are. These two tell each other everything.

"I just left a comment on one of my favorite lesbian blogs when I heard the news." I see Tina smirking evilly next to me and wonder what that is about. "Oh and before I forget allow me to introduce my girlfriend Elaine." And then she kisses her. I don't know about the others but that seemed very off to me.

After Glee I head home miserable, I want to help Sam, because he is obviously struggling and in for one heck of a week, but I can't. I don't want him getting sick and I need to think of new ways to show how guys can be divas.

Usually just thinking of Sam gets me half hard. But with how miserable I'm feeling, my dick doesn't even twitch. So I just go to sleep praying that I will be better in the morning.

I wake up the next morning to find two texts on my phone one from Tina and one from Sam.

Tina- _**How are you feeling? Is my cold buster kit working?**_

Sam- _**Hey dude, I need your help. Santana basically told me she'd do anything to get Brittany back last night. It was freaky dude. I don't know what to do and I could really use my best friend.**_

I text Tina back saying I'm feeling a little better, even though I'm not. And I can't text Sam back. I'll just try to help Santana and Sam will be single. I hate knowing that I would do that. I'd like to think that I'm stronger than that, but I know I'll slip up and do that. So I can't help him.

At school I catch Tina staring at me in the halls and it's really starting to get annoying. At least with my crush I'm not obvious.

"Hey Blaine-Blaine." Really. "Feeling better?" She asks.

"Hey, Tina. No its worse." And it is. "My whole head feels like it's a shrink-wrapped fist of ham." Buts that is not only because of the cold, it is also because I can't stop thinking about what Sam is going through and how I can't help him. And how much Tina is crushing on me.

"Here I got you this, its vapor rub." She says handing it to me. "My nana swears by it."

"Aw, thanks Tina. That was really sweet." Even if she does have the crush, she still is sweet.

" I don't want to be sweet, I want to be the girl, that kicks down doors and makes demands. But let's face it, no one thinks of diva and pictures me."

"What are you talking about there are tons of bad ass Asian divas. Ok you are coming to my house after school tonight and we are going to find you the right song." I say kind of regretting it. "We are going to bring out your inner diva if it kills me." And it just might.

"Aww, Blainey-days." WHAT?

Later at my house I just walk into my room carrying a tray of drinks when Tina asks "Have you ever been with a girl?" I know where she is going with this and I don't like it.

"NO, Perfect gold star gay." No chance of it EVER, unless I'm super drunk. But still. "Except that one time I kissed Rachel Berry."

"That doesn't count." She says.

I then explain how I do love girls, I just don't want to have sex or be in a relationship with them.

"We're young we still have time to find ourselves." Tina says. Is she really doing this?

"Exactly," I say changing the topic, "Which is why Tina Cohen Chang you are about to find your inner diva. I took the liberty of making a playlist of some of the classic diva songs for you. But you should open the laptop I don't want to give you my germs." I say pointing to the laptop on the bed.

"Wow. I can't believe you went old-school diva." She says smiling. She starts looking at the names of the artists. "Do you really think I can pull this off?"

"Are you kidding me, you would kill it." I say yawning. I ended up taking the cold medicine and it's kicking in and making me very drowsy and tired. "Sorry the cold medicine is really strong.

"Why don't you lie down?" She says.

"That's a good idea" I say lying down

I fall asleep as Tina starts ranting about something, and I feel bad but I can't keep myself awake.

_I'm in my room, but Tina is not there instead its Sam. He walks over to me and starts to unbutton my shirt. The he smiles as he slowly rubs his hands all over my slightly fuzzy chest. I moan, and he continues doing it a bit more and playing a bit with my nipples. His hands are cold and seem to leave wetness where he rubs me. It feels so good. _

"_MMM, SAM." I moan. _

_Suddenly it stops he moves away and leaves. I yearn for more of his touch but he is gone. _

The next day at school Tina is avoiding me. I feel bad that I feel asleep, but I am feeling a lot better today and I wanted to talk to her about her performance. But she won't stop avoiding me and when I meet her eyes she is glaring at me. It's all very weird, what did I do?

I am talking to Artie when all of a sudden she starts walking toward me anger rippling off of her in waves.

"Tay-tay," She is not the only one who can come up with stupid nicknames. "I was just telling Artie how awesome"

"Would you excuse us Artie." She says

"But uh, oh." He says and rolls away.

"Is everything ok? The chicken soup you made me really helped." I lied.

"You want to know why, because of me because I took care of you." She says, seeming off.

I pull out the vapor rub, which had mysteriously almost emptied itself. "I guess I used most of this sorry." I say, and her glare gets harsher. "Wait are you mad."

"Look I give you all of my heart gladly, and I love hanging out with you Blaine, I love yo.." She stops. Crap. What happened. "It's sad because you don't see that its me that gives you that support. NOT SAM." She says.

"What are you doing?" I ask flustered and people start to look at us. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because a diva goes after what she wants. And she doesn't settle for less. So next time don't come crawling back to me the next time you realize SAM DOSENT AND NEVER WILL FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU." She screams storming off.

I don't know what to do. Everyone is staring at me. I look down the hall and see Sam. He looks frightened, he sees me looking at him and he runs off. What did Tina just do?

The rest of the day is horrible. I can feel everyone looking at me and whispering about me. During Glee, Tina does an amazing performance, but I don't care. I don't know how I can ever be her friend again after what she did. I realize her performance is about me, but I could care less.

Sam hasn't spoken or texted me ever since Tina let everyone know my secret. He also doesn't even look at me in Glee.

"The first annual high school Diva award goes to.. Tina." Finn announces in Glee. I almost threw a fit, but I didn't. None of the Glee kids have talked to me after what happened and I don't blame them. But it still hurts. Last night I cried, I haven't cried since I stopped thinking about Kurt. But last night that was all I did, cry. And now Tina wins an award. The person who ruined my life. Well yay for her.

"Blaine." Tina says running up to me after Glee. " I am so sorry I didn't mean to. I was angry and"

"Save it Tina." I say, because I am done with her bull-shit. "I know why you did it. I have known about your crush. You told me you had one. But you wouldn't stop until you ruined my life. I didn't return your feelings so you stab me in the back. I'm happy you won and I'm happy you like and care about me. But you knew from the start it was a hopeless battle and that I would never feel the same way about you. But you still continued. I'm sorry if you thought I was leading you on in any way, because I tried my hardest not to. I don't know why you thought you could change me. And you couldn't. The only thing you changed was my friendship with Sam and my friendship with you, because they are both done. Thanks Tina I'll see you around. Congrats." I say walking away leaving her in the middle of the hallway with tears in her eyes.

When I get home I decide to text Kurt maybe he will know what to do.

_**Hey Kurt.**_

_**Hey Blaine, guess what I beat Rachel in a sing off.**_ He replies moments later.

_**That's great, can I ask you something? **_

_**OK**_

_**Ok so I kind of have a crush on Sam, and I told Tina, who has/had a crush on me. I made sure to hide my crush, but Tina basically tried to make me straight. She got mad it wasn't working and told everyone about my crush. And no my best friend (Sam) wont talk to me and I don't know what to do.**_

_**Wow, ok Blaine, everything will be alright. Sam is rational and he wont mind, and if he does he and everyone will get over it. It will all blow over I promise.**_ He replies a few minutes later.

_**Thanks Kurt.**_ I text.

_**Anytime**_

Even though this has me feeling better I am still sad. Tears are still running down my face and I don't know what to do.

An hour later the doorbell rings. I slowly get up off my bed and trudge downstairs and open the door. And standing there crying is Sam.

"Sam what are you doing here?" I ask amazed he could even be this close to me.

"Can I come in?" He sniffs.

"Sure." I say. After what happened can he really be like this around me? Does he trust me? What is going on? "What's wrong?"

"Brittany broke up with me." He says sitting on the couch. "She called me and said since Santana has come she has been thinking about me and Santana. But she doesn't want to choose. So she told Santana to follow her dreams and go to New York, which she is, and she told me we are breaking up."

"Sam I am so sorry." I say standing up, because I'm worried if I sit next to him he'll leave.

"Blaine, I really liked her."

"I know."

"And I could really use my best friend." He says looking up at me. He still considers me his best friend?

"Ok." I say sitting down and putting my arm around him.

"Thanks." He says smiling. "Blaine is what everyone is saying true, that you have a.." He asks.

Should I tell him the truth? If I do will he leave, or should I just say Tina way lying.

"Yeah, it's true." I say moving away.

"Ok." Sam says, and he moves closer to me. "Can I tell you something Blaine?" He asks kind of acting like a three year old.

"Of course."

"Even though I really liked Brittany, my feelings had been going away for a while. There has been someone else who I kind of have been developing feelings for." Sam says shyly.

What is he saying, if he is saying what I think he is saying I might die. "What are you saying Sam?"

"I am saying," He doesn't continue, he just leans in and kisses me, on the lips. His lips feel so good. They are so plush and soft and perfect. As soon as the kiss started it ends, and he breaks away.

"What was that?" I ask dumfounded.

"I like you…a lot. I have kind of been developing feelings for you for a while now. But since you made me that video and Brittany broke up with me, I realized how strong those feelings were. I'm sorry if I'm just putting you on the spot. And before you ask, no this isn't some rebound."

"Really?" This has to be a dream.

"Yeah." He says his huge mouth grinning. "And I was wondering if you had a date to Mr. Schue's wedding?"

"No, I don't actually." OMG.

"Would you like to be mine?" He asks.

"You would like to be my date, to a huge public event full of all of our exs.?"

"Yeah."

"Then I would be honored." I say leaning in and kissing him.

**Thank you everyone for reading, hopefully I can update more often this week. I really hope you liked it. And I would love to hear everyone's feelings about my take on the episode. Please pm or review. Thanks so much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this chapter is going to be short and just something to hold everyone over till probably Friday or Saturday, though I might do another little one. First off thank you for all the love. I understand I kind of rushed the relationship a bit, but I have big plans for it, and also I Do is the last episode chapter I am going to do, the only reason I am doing it is because it will cause some drama. So anyways here is a sexy (though not too sexy) little chapter to help quell your horny hunger.**

"MMM Sam" I can't believe I am kissing Sam right now. His lips are literally perfect for this, and I hope for other things, their so full and soft, but not too soft. Its like the perfect mix of soft and hard. Just hard enough so it's not like your sinking into his lips, and soft enough for them to feel perfect anywhere on your body.

"Blaine, you're so fucking hot." Oh my god, my life has become a giant wet dream.

I continue to make out with Sam heatedly and decide to take things a bit further, though I wish I could go even further, and I stick a hand under his shirt feeling his abs. THEY ARE PERFECT. I mean I knew they were but feeling them like this is, I can die a happy death.

"MMM SAM, SO HOTT." I moan as I continue to feel up his chest under his chest. I get to his nipple and start to play with it.

"OH, OH that feels so GOOD." He moans, and it's so hot. I continue to play with his nipples, until he starts to bring his hands into my shirt. He starts to feel me up the same way I felt him up. His hands start feeling my abs, then they slowly work their way up my chest, and then he starts to play with my nipples, nervously. You can tell he has never done this before, but it feels soooo good.

"GOD SAM FUCK." I moan. His hands are so perfect. They're not soft, but they're not rock hard. They are perfectly callused from guitar and football. His fingers are turning me on so much. I push off of him and straddle him.

All worry escapes me as I roll my hips and noticeable erection into his.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S, UGH." He moans, meeting my thrusts.

We continue to make out and I can't help but think how life can get much better than this, and I will be damned if anything screws this up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your kind words. This is going to be the last chapter based on an episode for a while. Please feel free to review or pm me with your thoughts on the story. This is going to be my first real foray into writing about sex (so yes there is sex in this) so please let me know if I'm any good or if I should do certain things to make it better. Once again thank you all and please enjoy.**

It's the week of Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury's wedding. And I'm so excited because my date is the one and only Sam Evans. I can't stop thinking about it; it's going to be so fun. It is also where he is planning on coming out.

I'm lying on my bed dreaming about dancing with Sam when I receive a text.

_**Hey Blaine, I need a date to Mr. Schue's wedding and since we are already apparently supposed to sing together I figured you'd be mine. Speaking of singing together we need to rehearse when I arrive. So I'll see you soon, and try to pick an appropriate bow tie for the wedding. Luv U-Kurt.**_

FUCK. What am I going to do, I know I'm Sam's date, but Kurt needs a date, and I do owe him, for cheating on him and such. But how am I going to explain this to Sam. FUCK.

I decide to just call Sam and explain the situation to him.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Babe." GOD, even when he says hello over the phone he makes me hard.

"Kurt just texted me, and apparently he needs me to be his date to the wedding. And I know that we already planned to go together, but I do owe him you know? I did cheat on him. And I do feel like we need some closure, and once we get that I'll be able to fully commit to this. Would that be ok?" I ask nervously.

He doesn't speak for a few seconds and I get really nervous.

"Ya, I guess it would be fine. But do you still have feelings for him?" He asks tentatively.

"NO, no of course not." I lie. Because I do still have some feelings for him.

"Ok then you can, Brittany wanted to go with me, you know, because not everyone knows we broke up and she thinks if we don't go together then no one will focus on the wedding and everyone will focus on the fact that we aren't together and then they will force us to get married and Lord Tubbington will be the priest." Sam says laughing. "So I think this might work out."

"OK, well I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later baby." He says hanging up.

The next day Kurt arrives so I meet him in the auditorium.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Blaine, how are you?" Kurt says looking around his old stage.

"I'm good."

"Good. So I have the song picked out, here's the sheet music." He says handing me the music to _Just Can't Get Enough _by:Depeche Mode.

"Oh ok cool."

We spend the next hour or so practicing. We decide to take a break and sit on the edge of the stage as Kurt brings up a boy he's been seeing.

"His name is Adam, and he is awesome."

"That's awesome, I'm glad you found someone." I say passively.

"Ya, but he's not like you." He says turning.

"What?" I say turning to him, when he grabs my face and kisses me. I immediately kiss him back. Our tongues start fighting for dominance as he straddles me and we lean back onto the stage. Pretty soon we are making out heatedly. We start grinding against each other, his skinny jean clad erection and mine pressing against each other.

"Oh…Blaine…Umph…God I missed this…OOHH." He moans.

"Kurt…God…So..Hott...OH….God." I moan

"Kurt."

"Blaine"

"OOOHHHH." We both moan as we cum in our pants.

I lay back, trying to clear my head, when I remember Sam. I immediately get up.

"Shit." I mutter. "Kurt pick me up around 2 tomorrow, I'll see you later." I say running out the room leaving Kurt sitting there with a strange look on his face.

I rush home and crash onto my bed. I don't know what to do. Kurt can just control me and make me turn into a horny puppet. I can't believe he did that. My phone's ringtone goes off.

_**How was rehearsal with Kurt-Sam.**_

Shit, I can't tell him, can I? No, no I can't. Sam can never find out. It was a one time thing.

_**It was fine. I'm going to go to bed early ttyl.**_

_**Ok I'll see you tomorrow.-Sam.**_

I lay back on my pillow dreading tomorrow as sleep overtakes me.

The next morning Kurt comes at precisely 2 and looks incredibly hot. And I cant think that way. We drive in silence to the church. We reach the parking lot when Kurt says:

"Come in back with me."

"What?" I ask, and he basically drags me into the back seat and straddles me.

We start making out and start messing up each other's clothes and hair, and I'm surprised Kurt is letting me do that.

"God,Blaine…NO One is as goOOOOod as you….Shit" He moans into my mouth.

"KuRT….SoooOOOOOOO HOOOOoot." I moan back.

We continue to make out when Mercedes taps on the window and takes us inside.

After the non-wedding we go to the reception, which I'm surprised is still happening.

I see Sam dancing and basically grinding against Brittany and some of my dread goes away. If he can be like that with her, how do I know he isn't still sleeping with her? I mean their basically having clothed sex on the dance floor, with those moves.

Pretty soon its time for me and Kurt to sing and afterwards we get a huge round of applause, but I see Sam looking at me sadly. And my heart breaks.

After another hour Kurt drags me upstairs, because he wants to "talk."

We go into the hotel room and Kurt attacks my mouth. He has me pinned against the door and is thrusting against me.

"Blaine.. I missed you soo much… I…want you..soooo much..and .I know you want me too." He moans into my mouth.

I push him away and force him onto the bed attacking his mouth.

"OOhh…God,….Kurt….Kurt…" I say as I start thrusting against him.

He rips his mouth off of mine and starts attacking my neck as he undoes my bowtie and rips off my jacket. He starts to undo the buttons on my shirt, kissing the skin he uncovers after each one. He slips the shirt off of me and starts sucking on my right nipple as he plays with the other one.

"HOLY SHIT." I moan loudly.

He Lets go of my nipple and kisses down the thin line of hair that goes from the hair on my pecs to my pubes. When he reaches my abs he kisses and bites each one of my six pack. Then he sticks his tongue into my naval and I squirm against him moaning. As he is doing this, he undoes my belt, shoes and socks and have slid them off, leaving me in my underwear.

He is about to go for them when I flip him over. Instead of teasing him as he did me I rip off his clothes, also leaving him in his underwear. I look at him beneath me, his pale skin seeming to glow a bit. His unpronounced muscles showing just a bit. He has a thin diamond of hair on his chest that always fascinated me. He is wearing skin tight briefs, which leaves nothing to the imagination, especially when he is sporting an erection, like now.

I suck at the 6.5 inch clothed dick pressed flat against his leg. And he screams. I suck at it and reach up and play with his nipples. He is squirming against me.

"Stop the fucking teasing right now…..oohhhh" He demands.

So I rip off his underwear and take his whole circumcised dick down my throat. I slowly get off of it and look at the dick I haven't seen in so long. It is beautiful, its 6.5 inches long and adequately thick. The rosy pink head stands out against him pale skin, especially because the rest of his dick is even paler than he is. I reach down and grab his perfectly shaped balls, they aren't too small and tight or too large and loose, they are perfect.

I lick up from the base of his dick to the head. I then lick in the crevice on the head where it isn't perfectly round and connects to the rest of the dick. This always makes him buck up. I then suck on the head and play with the slit with my tongue. At this point he is moaning so much and so loud you would think he is singing a weird song.

I then deepthroat him again and continue to. He takes a hold of my now slightly ungelled hair and is bucking up into my throat. I start to hum and I feel his balls in my hand tense up and he holds my head all the way down as he thrusts into my throat and cums.

I swallow everything and clean the cum off his dick, but barely have time to do anything before he pushes me down and rips off my underwear revealing my 7 inch dick. He takes it into his mouth, He deep throats me a couple times, and I'm so horny I cum prematurely.

But then I flip him over and open his gloriously tight ass cheeks and devour his tight asshole. I lick and suck at the little hole making him scream. When he starts going crazy I take 3 fingers and shove them in, knowing he's already that loose. He starts fucking my fingers and screams. I slowly remove my fingers and grab a condom out of my wallet, after digging through the clothes for my pants.

He grabs the condom, opens it, and puts it in his mouth, so that it is against his teeth. He then rolls it on using him mouth. He grabs some lube out of his pants and strokes my dick with it. I push him down and shove my dick into him, slowly. After around a minute I am finally balls deep and I kiss him as he gets used to it.

After he nods I slowly pull out and thrust back in. Pretty soon I'm like a jackhammer pounding into him.

"Oh, OH, OHHHHH, BLAINE, FASTER , HARDER, RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE." He moans as I hit his prostate.

I continue to fuck him as he starts to masturbate. The sight of him stroking himself as I go in him is so hot. Pretty soon he cums all over my chest and his ass clenches around my dick inducing my orgasm.

"FUCK" I scream as his ass milks me.

I pull out and discard the condom and lay back against the bed.

He attacks my neck and I moan. When he gets up to breathe I attack his neck. He is moaning.

After I get up to breathe and my head clears I panic. I get up and start pulling on my clothes. I see Kurt is too.

"That was so good Blaine." He says as he pulls on his pants.

"Ya, it was awesome but we can't do this anymore." I say finally standing up and finishing this.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"We are broken up, I can't just hook up with you whenever you are in town. I might be perusing a relationship, or maybe I'm in one." I say quickly and nervously.

"Sure Blaine, because there are so many gay guys around here. Anyways, we both you know you want it. I'll see you downstairs." He says leaving.

I get dressed and glumly head back to the party. I get there and see Sam sitting by himself looking sad. He looks up and sees me, I start to head over to him when he approaches me.

"Hey where were you?" He asks.

"Talking to Kurt." I lie.

"Your lying." He says as he glares at me.

"What."

"Your neck is filled with hickeys, and your hair is slightly different than it was before. You had sex with him. Well I hope it was good, cause it cost you me." He says leaving with tears in his eyes.

I'm about to chase after him, but I realize there is nothing I can say. He is right. I cheated on him. I see Kurt coming up to me with big eyes.

"Sam really? Hes gay and you slept with me over him?" He says shocked.

"Shut up." I say.

"What?" He says.

"You broke up with me after I made one mistake because you couldn't take a little time out of your oh so busy day to talk to me or care about me, your boyfriend. So then you break up with me, and for a month or so my life was hell. I was so depressed, I didn't know what to do, I almost went back to Dalton. But Sam saved me. He took care of me. I developed a crush on him, and apparently he had feelings for me too. And now we are or were in a relationship that I have been wanting for some time now. But you come and just assume I'm single and that I didn't have a date to the wedding. And I was so horny and sex deprived and still had some feelings for you, so every time you kissed me or made out with me, or tried to sleep with me I went along with it. But because of that it cost me my best friend and maybe the love of my life, because you clearly aren't. I want to thank you because now I'm finally fully over you and I can dedicate every fiber of my being to getting Sam back. So have fun in New York, good luck, and go and fuck yourself." I say walking toward the door trying to figure out how to get Sam back, leaving Kurt stupefied with a shocked expression on his face.

**Thank you all again for the kind words. I liked writing this chapter and setting up a good plot line for some of the rest of the story. As many of you can tell by my name I love Sam as much as all of you so if I could have done this without hurting him I would have but I couldnt and i'm excited where this might lead. I'm thinking of doing some chapters from Sam's point of view please tell me if you think this is a good idea and also please tell me if I'm any good at the sex writing. Thanks again..CLG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone I'm back, sorry it's been awhile life has been very hectic. So this chapter will be from Sam's point of view. I'm really excited for this and I hope you are too. Please review and/or pm me your thoughts.**

I can't believe he would do that to me. He cheated, with Kurt. What was I thinking? I mean I knew for a while before I told Blaine how I feel that I was developing feelings for him. Seeing him in the locker room shirtless got me hard, and then the dreams started. I knew that I was over Brittany, but I was afraid to hurt her feelings, so I waited for Santana, who I knew would come back once she heard what happened, to take Brittany away from me. And although she broke up with both of us, it still freed me to go after Blaine.

I've known for quite some time that I'm bisexual, but I was never really attracted to the boys at school. But when Blaine and I started hanging out, and we grew closer, my feelings grew past friendship. Then when Tina shouted about his crush I didn't know what to do. I knew if I went up to him I'd end up cheating on Brittany, so I avoided him.

But when I did finally reveal my true feelings everything just became better. Even if no one knew we were together, I did, the fact that we were made me so happy. Now a week into it he cheats on me, with his ex-boyfriend.

I thought he was over Kurt. There was no indication that he still had feelings for him, and yet the minute he strolls into town, Blaine goes after him.

It's been a few days since the wedding, luckily we got a week off of school, and I've been avoiding Blaine. He started off constantly texting me, telling me how sorry he was, how he wasn't thinking. Well Fuck That. Then the texting gradually tapered off, I haven't heard from him in a day or so. And the weird thing is I'm worried about him.

I think I feel in love with him, and now as much as I want to hate him, and I do, I can't fully hate him. Part of me wants to forgive him. Part of me wants to rush over to his house and accept his apology and pin him against the door and start making out with him and rutting against him and…. Fuck I'm hard. Well I'm not going to do anything about it, I'm going to wait for it to die.

I never had this problem before; when Quinn did it I hated her fully. But I guess this means that he really does mean more to me than her, and I loved her a lot, I think more than Mercedes. Crap my phone just got a text.

_**Sam I know you hate me, and you have every reason too. I realize I didn't just ruin one of the best relationships I was ever in; I ruined the best friendship I was in too. I know you don't want to hear this, but I just wanted to tell you sorry for the last time.-Blaine**_

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, I feel the same fucking way, how does he do that? Why can't he just let me hate him? I can't take this, I need to talk to my best friend about this, and that's Blaine. This is the most idiotic thing ever, we never told anyone so I have no one besides him to talk too. I'm just going to do this.

I pick up the phone and select his number, I shouldn't do this, I should hang up now I should..

"Hello, Sam? Is this really you?" He says, its too late to back out now.

"Hi Blaine." I say tentatively.

"Sam, oh my god, Sam, I thought you'd never talk to me again. I am so sorry…" He started.

"Blaine I don't want to hear it. This is going to sound weird but I need to talk to someone, my best friend, about what happened. And your my best friend and the only other person that knows about us. So Blaine, as my best friend, I need to talk to you about what happened with my boyfriend." I said.

"Ummm, ok." He said confused.

"Just look, don't react or interject your views on what happened, please just listen to what I have to say and answer how you would your best friend, not lover….that you cheated on." I snuck in.

"Ok." He said, I could tell he was trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

"So, last weekend, as you know, was the Schuester wedding. But it didn't work out, but that's beside the point. My boyfriend and I planned to go as dates, and that's how I was going to come out to everyone. But his ex-boyfriend showed up and decided to just declare that my boyfriend was his date, so my boyfriend consented but promised nothing was going to happen. I don't know exactly what happened between them and what all they did, all I know is that something did happen. But that came later. I had to go to the wedding with Brittany and that was awkward, so I tried to just dance during the reception and not think about it, but while I was doing that my boyfriend was apparently getting it on with his ex-boyfriend upstairs. I was done dancing and was looking for him when he came down, and when he did his hair was messed up and he had hickeys all over his neck, also his clothes were disheveled, as were his ex-boyfriend's. I couldn't believe he would do that to me, I thought we meant something to him." I was crying at this point, and I forgot who I was talking to and just proceeded to pour my heart out. "He meant a lot to me. He was my best friend; we could talk or do anything. And he was my boyfriend. And I knew he would be a good one. But apparently I was wrong or something. How could he do this to me." I was sobbing and couldn't continue, and I didn't care if I was acting like a girl, I couldn't take it anymore, all my emotions poured out of me.

"Sam," Blaine sobbed. "Sam, I think it'll be ok. It seems like you have conflicting feelings about m…this boy and you should probably sort them out and take time to do so. I'm sure he would be fine with you taking as long as you want. Also I can bet he's incredibly sorry and by now must realize what an amazing guy he might have just lost, because of some stupid urges. And I bet he would totally understand if you never trusted him again." Blaine finished.

"Thanks. Blaine, um… Blaine?" I said between sniffs as I tried to calm myself down.

"Yeah Sam." He said.

"Can you come over, I need my best friend." I said knowing that this was the right thing to do.

"Sure Sam I'll be right over." He said.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. I slowly got out of bed, and as I passed a mirror I realized how horrible I looked. My normally neatly messed up hair was sticking out everywhere. My shirt was grey and needed to be washed and my sweat pants were sweat pants.

I opened the door and there he was, the guy who broke my heart, yet was here to help me mend it. We just stared at each other for a while before he came in as I moved out of the doorway. We silently went to my room and just sat on my bed. Neither of us knew what to say.

I just looked at him and broke down, crying into his lap as he cradled me and stroked my messy hair. We didn't say anything, but it was good. This way I was with my best friend, not my cheater of a boyfriend. I felt tears on my head and realized he was crying too.

I turned my head and looked into his eyes and realized that he truly was sorry, and I knew I couldn't resist him for much longer, so I slowly brought his head to mine and kissed him. A feeling of relief instantly shot through me and I knew I made the right choice.

**I hope you liked it, this was really fun to write and not at all how I thought it would go, but I let the story take over and I really do love how it came out. And don't worry it's not smooth sailing from here, Sam may have chosen to take Blaine back, but it will still be hard and they will have to deal with what happened. Please review and/or pm me your thoughts. Till next time. CLG**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im so sorry for the hiatus a lot has gone on and I haven't had time to write, but I do now, so expect a lot more. Please review or pm me to let me know how im doing, thanks **** CLG**

"BLAINE YOUR ASS FEELS SO GOOD….MMMMM…..FUCK" I moaned as I mercilessly fucked my boyfriend's perfect ass.

"Sam RIGHT THERE….AGAIN….OOOOOO HARDER" Blaine moaned as he jacked himself off as I rode him into the bed.

"Blaine I'm going to cum….OOO BLAINE….."

I sit up straight in bed as I wake up from a recurring insanely hot wet dream I keep having. I look down and sure enough my briefs are stained with literally a fuck load of cum.

Ever since I called Blaine that night and we got back together we decided to take it very slow and the sexual tension is killing me. Every time I see him I want to rip his clothes off, mess up his perfectly gelled head and plow him into the nearest surface. Sadly we can't.

Its around 7:00am so I decide to just wake up and get ready for school. After I get some stuff ready I hop into the shower and just relax as the hot water flows down my body. I start thinking how hot it would be to fuck Blaine in a shower and I start to get hard, well no going back now.

I imagine him naked and gleaming, the water making his olivey skin shine. His perfect hair all flat and messy. He'd look at me and I'd rush and make out with him, our naked gleaming bodies grinding against each other like our lives depended on it. Then Blaine would push us out of the water and get on his knees, looking up at me threw wet eyelashes and a few stray hairs.

I would nod and he would take all nine inches down at once, and he would pinch my nipples and squeeze my ass as I grab onto his hair and fuck his face. Then when I blow, and he swallows, he would step under the water and present his perfect ass to me. I'd rush to it and start devouring it, He'd be moaning amazingly as I started loosening him up.

When he's good and loose I'd bring my dick to his hole and slowly push in just the head, letting him get used to the feeling. Not long after hed let me go and Id slowly work my way all the way in again letting him settle. Then hed yell something like "Fuck Sam start fucking me NOW!" And I would. I would fuck him against the glass of the shower hard. We would both be screaming in extacsy as I found his prostate and he start to touch himself, But then I'd do it for him. He'd cum and his ass would clecnch around me making me cum and We'd slink down off the wall and I'd slowly pull out.

Then we'd clean ourselves up, and probably fuck again with soap suds all over our slick bodies.

Just thinking about that, my shower wall has never looked so white. God, I need to lean on something, I cant stand after that.

After I recovered I finished showering and got ready for school, where I'd try not to fuck Blaine into every locker and desk.

**Hoped you liked it, sorry its so short, I wanted to do something to hold everyone over while I figure out a good way to go, hope it was hot tho. Remember please REVIEW OR PM. Thanks everyone CLG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for all the love and support on the story. I decided to add a another element to the story, an element I'm really excited about, and I hope when you discover what it is you get excited about it too, also I'm really sorry for the delay, Thanks for sticking to this story CLG**

Still in Sam's POV

Once I get my horniness a bit more under control and I finally reach school I race down the halls looking for the sexiest boy to ever roam these halls. When I eventually find him, he is standing in front of the announcement board. He wasn't moving just standing in front of it starring at it.

I really wanted to run up to him and put my hands on his waist and kiss him on the cheek and then see what he was looking at, but since I'm not exactly out yet I can't. So I just go up to him and look at the sheet of paper that seems to have captivated Blaine's attention.

**Signup Sheet for Auditions for the End of Year Musical**

**Rent**

Oh now I get it.

"Hey Blaine." I say.

"Hi Sam," He says not breaking out of his trance. "Oh Sam." He finally breaks "Sorry, this is just one of my favorite musicals and I can't believe they are doing it."

"So why haven't you signed up yet?" I inquired.

"I was going to but I spaced out thinking about it I guess, ha ha… I'm going to sign up now." He says as he takes the pen attached to the board and writes Blaine Anderson on the first line of the audition sheet. "You should sign up too; you would do amazing in this musical."

"I don't even know it." I admitted.

"Seriously? Well tonight you are coming over and we will watch the movie, it's basically the musical with some bits and pieces taken out, but nothing about the story is changed and the music is amazing." Blaine says excitedly. "But you're still signing up now."

"Fine." I say writing Sam Eavns. Blaine takes the pen and corrects my last name for me. I smile at him and thank him but I feel like an idiot. I just misspelled my last name. GOD I hate this stupid dyslexia.

"Sam it's nothing to beat yourself up about, you work so hard and you do push through this, but a little slip up is nothing." Blaine says reading me.

"I know, I know. I'm fine. Well it's about time to get to class, let's go."

After school we headed to Blaine's house and he immediately dragged me into his room and put in the movie right away. He then started cuddling me and I grabbed him and laid his head on chest as the movie started.

I loved the movie, it was amazing. I can't believe we are doing that musical at school, but I guess we could do worse. Blaine was still cuddling me after the movie ended and I wondered if he was asleep.

"Hey Blaine, Blaine the movies over." I said lightly shaking him.

"I know, I just don't want to move." He says cuddling my side.

I laugh and turn his head so I can lean down and kiss him. He kisses back and eventually moves and straddles me as we quickly start to make out heatedly. I'm on my back as he lies atop of me, our tongues fighting for dominance and our crotches thrusting against one another desperate for more contact.

But I know as horny as I am and as much as I want to go further I can't, I'm still not ready to commit to that yet after what he did to me. Even though it is essentially a punishment to both of us, I have to make him work for it. So when he grabs my erection through my pants I push him off.

"Sam…" He wines after we separate.

"Blaine you know what I said and I'm not ready yet." I said solemnly.

"Ok." Blaine says looking down.

"Whoa is that the time?" I say looking at the clock. "I have to go, its almost curfew and is pissed when I break it." I quickly get up and get my things, but not before giving Blaine a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow baby." I run out and go home a minute before curfew.

The next day in Glee Mr. Schuster is talking about the musical.

"As I hope you all have heard by now, we have decided to do another musical this year, and it is…..Rent."

"Isn't that a bit risky ?" Marley asks.

"No many high schools do it every year and it is an amazing story, and I am expecting all of you to audition. And as before Artie is once again directing."

"Don't worry guys, I'm gonna make this show rock, but we are going to mostly stick to the traditional way of doing the show."

"Ok so for this weeks assignment, you have to prepare an audition song and audition, so you are all signed up already and must audition to get an A. If you don't want to be in it that is fine, unless we really want you then we will talk with you about it. So get working. Auditions start today after school and will go till Thursday after school. The cast list should be up by Friday right Artie?"

"Yes ."

"Get going guys." said walking away.

"Blaine who do you want to audition for?" Tina asked as she came up to where we were working.

"Well I kinda want to go for Mark, I think I fit that part more than Rodger. I wouldn't go for Collins or Angel because I don't fit them."

"Cool, I want to go for Maureen." Tina said happily.

"That's awesome you'd make an amazing Maureen." Blaine said.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Tina said walking away.

It was time for my audition and I finally found the perfect song to audition with….

I think I nailed my audition, I used a song from the show from the part I wanted, I hope I get it. I'm listening to Blaine sing "Halloween" at the door and he sounds amazing as usual. I can't think of any reason for them to choose anyone else but him for the part.

It's Friday and all the glee kids are at the announcement board. The sheet is posted.

**Rent Cast:**

**Mark Cohen…**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Roger Davis…**

**Sam Evans**

**Mimi M****árquez****…**

**Brittany Pearce**

**Tom Collins…**

**Ryder Lynn**

**Angel Dumott Schunard…**

**Wade "Unique" Adams**

**Maureen Johnson….**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Joanne Jefferson….**

**Marley Rose**

**Benjamin "Benny" Coffin the 3****rd****….**

**Jake Puckerman**

YES I got the part I wanted and so did Blaine. I ran up to him and he was excited.

"Sam I got the part I did it. And YOU got Roger that's amazing."

"I know." I said happily.

"Blaine you did it." Tina said running up.

"So did you, I'm so happy."

"Ya, I mean I guess if I had to make out with a girl, I guess I'm glad its Marley." Tina said.

"Oh, can you guys imagine Ryder and Unique, that's either gonna be awesome and hilarious or awkward and horrible."

"It'll be fine." I reassured Tina.

"Well we better get to class. See you guys at rehearsal." I said.

"Ya see you later." They said as they happily skipped away.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for being away so long, I've had a lot going on in life, but now im back YAY! And to reward your patience here is a short but hott chapter to get the ball rolling. **

**This is still in Sam's pov**

Holy Shit, I got the part I wanted. I can't believe it. I knew I would rock One Song Glory at the audition.

**Blaine: Sam are you free after school I want to celebrate our casting**

**Sam: Ya**

**Blaine: Meet me at my house after school**

I couldn't wait. I know I said I needed more time with Blaine but the sexual tension is killing me if I could something that would be amazing. I hope he meant celebrating that way.

…

After School, At Blaine's House

I had just rung the doorbell and didn't have to wait ten seconds before:

"Sam, get in here." Blaine said as he pulled me inside and forced me against the door, devouring my mouth.

"MMMMMM, Blaine." I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his waist and we slowly made our way to his bedroom, never separating.

We fell on the bed, him falling on top of me and he straddled me.

"MMMMM Sam." Blaine said as he started thrusting against my crotch.

"God, Blaine." I moaned as I met his thrusts.

We took each other's shirts off and took a minute to marvel at the other's torso. His was like a work of art. His subtle muscles that were covered by that beautiful olive skin. And his slight chest hair. For some reason his chest hair turned me on a lot.

I could tell he was checking me out just as much as I was checking him out. But I needed more so I started to make out with him again.

Soon after that he began to kiss down my body. He sucked and played with nipples and tongue fucked my naval. But my favorite thing he does is when he licks my abbs, tracing them, and lightly bitting each one. It is so hot.

We have never actually gotten past this point, with me, and I was freaked out but ready. When he reached the top of my jeans he looked at me expectantly, working his puppy dog eyes, and the fact that some of his curls were popping out wasn't helping. I nodded and he unbuttoned my jeans and slowly slid the zipper down with his teeth.

I kicked off my shoes and socks and shucked off my jeans. He immediately started sucking my VERY erect dick through my briefs and it felt so fucking good.

He removed my briefs and for the first time I was naked with him, in a sexual way. Sure we had been in the locker room at the same time, but this was definitely not the same. He looked awestruck and the fact that he reacted this way made me love him even more.

He slowly started working his perfect hand over my nine hard inches and I immediately started thrusting. This seemed to encourage him and he lowered his head and tentatively licked the slit of my dick. He licked a few more times, then he slowly licked my length all the up and down, licking along the vein on the bottom. Everything he was doing was making me squirm it felt so good.

He started to suck on my head and I moaned in ecstasy. He worked his way down my dick until he was deepthroating it. I held onto his hair and started thrusting into him at this point. He loved it. His mouth felt so good.

And all while he was sucking me, he was playing with my balls and nipples and abbs. He was doing so good, I knew I wouldn't hold out for much longer.

When I knew my time was coming I tried to warn him, but somehow he just went deeper. I blew the biggest load I had ever blown down his throat and he swallowed every bit.

"MMM Sam you taste so good."

"Blaine you are fucking amazing. And now I'm going to congratulate you too." I said as I slipped him out of the rest of his clothes. I had already seen him naked but the sight of him fully naked, with his perfect bubble butt and 7 inch dick, god.

I started so stroke his length and I knew he wasn't going to be long, but I wanted to give him something new. So I lowered my head and did the same things he did to me. I liked his slit and the vein at the bottom, by then he was moaning insensately. I slowly started to take his length, bobbing my head and getting more each time. Soon I was buried in his perfectly shaved pubes.

I took in his scent and it sent a fire through me. I started to bob faster until he took his hands and placed them on my head and help me still so he could facefuck me. It was so hot. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and came.

I tried to swallow all of it. But I couldn't. I got up and kissed him, tasting a mixture of both of our sperm. A hot sticky salty substance that I couldn't get enough of. I layed down and pulled him into me, cuddling with him.

"Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

**Thanks again, I promise to update a lot more. Remember to review!**


End file.
